Miss Me?
by SecretlyAShadow
Summary: Sakura Haruno former geek is back in Konoha after 3 years. There's a whole conspiracy after another and what's this about the Uchiha twins? UNDER CONSTRUCTION! Sorry Guys.
1. Prologue

HSA: So, I explained earlier that my writing style has changed so, it's harder to write stories when I have an unexplainable reflex and I read it over to see I changed almost everything! I will delete the AN after it's all done.

Saku: Well, at least, you're back on track. Now let's get started with this story!

Sasu: HiddenShadowAct does not own Naruto or any of the works afflicted with Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. She just owns the plot of this story.

_Prologue_

I grinned as I walked hand in hand with our school's very own heart throb, Sasuke Uchiha. Summer just started and lately we've been hang out. He had asked me out! I couldn't believe it! And guess what guys, I just got my braces off so, I'm extremely excited. I mean there's nothing flashy about me.

I have big framed glasses, since that was all we could afford since Karin splashed something in my eyes, short pink obnoxious hair, short, kind of clumsy, bookworm, not much of a figure like other girls had, and that I'm not good at athletics but you know what, Sasuke chose me over all of the girls in our school, and that's all I need. _I can't believe this is our first date! Maybe we'll even kiss! Ahh! Wait, calm down, Sakura, he may think y__ou're crazy and call it off. _Yeah, I was this flustered. I glanced at Sasuke.

His spiky midnight hair rose at the back, cool onyx orbs, tall physique, slightly muscular for an 11 very soon to be 12 year old, and cool personality. He wore a navy blue shirt, jeans, black converse and his black jacket with the small emblem of his family's business; an uchiwa fan.

I was so caught up in his looks, I didn't realize he stopped holding my hand and walked ahead without me. I then, realized, he was really far away as he neared the doors to the cinema.

"Sasuke-kun!" he walked through those doors. _He probably didn't hear me._ I thought to myself, hoping I didn't make him mad at me.

I ran through the doors and something sticky fell over my white blouse and my favourite blue long skirt. I then saw Kiba and a few other classmates throw something light on me. My jade green eyes scanned my surroundings. Everyone was here but my friends, my eyes locked with red. Karin smirked with a red permanent marker in her perfectly manicured hands.

Her ruby red eyes sparkled with satisfaction of my misery, big rimmed glasses, red v neck, white skirt and red flats, her long half straight half messy red hair. She was two faced, she acted nice to guys and her crew but she was completely mean to others.

"Did you really think that Sasuke-kun actually wanted to be your girlfriend?" her snobby tone shrieked in my ears. Everyone laughed at me. _I'm so stupid. _She wrote 'Geeky Chicken' on my forehead and tears blurred my vision. I got up and ran, ignoring the few sorry glances I got.

I panted heavily, as I shuffled to get my keys. I finally unlocked the door and I looked around. The house was filled with boxes, distracting me from my misery temporarily. My green eyes scanned the room for a strand of platinum blonde hair.

"Mom!" I yelled, it echoed in the now emptyish house.

"Hey, Hon, something came-..." she walked down the stairs with a box and almost dropped it as she laid her green eyes on me. "What happened to you?" I frowned, remembering that past 10 minutes.

"I was stupid... What's going on?" I said, looking at the boxes, marked fragile. My mom put the last box down.

She was really pretty, I got none of her looks except for her eyes but that's ruined by Karin. She had long blonde hair, sparkling forest green irises, and the ability to look good in anything baggy, as she wore her baggy jeans and shirt, with her hair in a messy bun.

"Yeah, as I was saying, something came up. They need doctors in Suna, and I'm the only one who can teach the students." she explained. "Now, let's fix you up, I had packed everything for you." I nodded.

"C-can I get rid of a few things before we go?" she looked at me, understandingly.

"Throw away whatever you don't need." I went up the stairs and to pink bare walls, hardwood floors piled with boxes. I sighed.

Here may have the worst people but they were some nice people like Naruto, Neji, Ino and Shikamaru. There were so many nice views to watch the sunset and you can go to the forest to think. I was born and raised here; I haven't left here for at least at field trip.

I looked in my boxes for anything Sasuke related and threw it, I threw away the clothes I had on and took a long shower. Permanent marker was hard to get rid of especially if you're blind and then the feathers and glue that tangled in my hair. I groaned and I took my last shower and wrapped a towel around me. I searched in my box for anything decent. I saw none of my 'okay' clothes.

"Mom!" she ran to my room.

"Yes?" she said.

"Where are all my normal clothes?" I searched harder.

"Sakura, we're going to Suna. It's hotter there than Konoha." she said, bluntly. I pouted.

"But... I don't like wearing those clothes. Where are my other clothes?" she smiled.

"Thrift Store." I gaped.

"Mom!" I shrieked.

"It was for the best. Plus, you've had those clothes for 2 years; they were getting small on you." I sighed.

"Okay fine." she smiled and left.

I searched in the boxes for something decent. I picked up some black denim shorts, pink spaghetti strapped top and a grey vest. I slipped on my black slip ons, and got my good pair of glasses; black thin rims. Before, I was so paranoid that Karin may break them since they do look better than my other pair and her librarian glasses.

I carried 4 large boxes down the stairs, if anything I got my mom's inhumane strength. Why don't I use it? Because I'm a lady, unlike some people I know. I sighed as I packed the last box and looked at the house. It wasn't too big since it was just the two of us, so we got a nice cozy home. My mom smiled as she saw what I was wearing.

"About time! You look good in those. Say, isn't that the spare glasses?" she said. I nodded.

"My glasses have glue and feathers on it," I got in the car.

I thought about it positively, there's no Karin, hopefully. And you know what, I can be a new person. We pit stopped at Leafbucks since it was the closest thing nearby. I got out my laptop and plugged in with the free wifi. I deactivated my account on a few social networks and gave out a relieved sigh.

* * *

We reached Suna in another hour and 15 minutes. We parked in the big mansion like house, next to the traditional Japanese mansion next door that looked way bigger almost as big as the Uchiha mansion. The symbol on the gate looked familiar. I could hear music and laughter from outside.

A girl that looked close to Neji approached us. Blue short hair in a bob, pearl white orbs, blue sleeved summer dress that reached her knees, silver flats, and she was pretty. She looked nice.

"H-hello, you must be our new neighbours, welcome to Suna." she smiled, politely as she spoke in her soft voice.

"Thank you, well, I'm Haruhi Haruno and this is my daughter, Sakura Haruno," my mom gestured to me.

"Hey," I smiled politely, but I was still bent about leaving my friends without telling them at least.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Hinata Hyuuga, do you need any help?"

"It's okay, Hinata-san. I don't want to disturb you from your party." my mom glanced at the house.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm sure my friends will like to help, too." and she disappeared before we could protest.

"They're nice." she said. I had to admit, our neighbours hardly talk to us back in Konoha. I nodded.

After discussing how nice people were, we decided it was best to get started. Mom unlocked the doors and left them open. She took 4 boxes inside. I decided why not make the trip shorter by taking 5 boxes. As I reached the door, the top part of the door hit one of the boxes, making it perfectly ready to hit my face. I closed my eyes, expecting my spare glasses to be broken. I felt nothing so I opened my eyes.

Two strong arms held the box. Jade meet Aqua. A guy with auburn red hair, aqua orbs, slightly muscular, and wearing a stoic expression on his face. He wore black jeans and a black band shirt for Avenged Sevenfold. I blushed, lightly.

"Are you alright?" he said, his voice was slightly deep. I nodded meekly and thanked him. He put the box down inside the empty space as I laid the 4 boxes on top of it. We walked out to be met by 3 other people and Hinata.

There was this girl with brown hair that was held in two buns, a red long Chinese styled dress that had yellow dragon patterns on it, red flats. She was also pretty.

There was another girl, she had 4 pony tails, green livid eyes, black kimono , red obi. _Everyone is good looking in Suna, and then there's me_.

There was a guy with brown orbs, a purple hoody with cat ears or something over his hair, black jeans. He was average looking at least.

"Hey, Sakura," Hinata smiled. "This is TenTen," she pointed to the girl with twin buns.

"Yo," she smiled.

"Temari," the blonde girl grinned.

"Heya!"

"Kankuro," the hooded guy stayed silent. "and Gaara." she pointed to the red head besides me.

"Hey." he said.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," I smiled.

We started to unpack and we finally finished in a few hours. The sun was setting. My mom popped in the now furnished living room and put out snacks and soda for us on the coffee table.

"Here you go," she smiled and left.

"So, where did you live before?" TenTen asked. I stiffened.

"Konoha," I frowned, taking a sip of my cream soda.

"It's normal if you miss-..." I interrupted Temari.

"I don't. Just have some bad memories." I blurted. They hugged me.

"Alright!" Temari said. "Now let's get you started on forgetting them and having fun in Suna!" I smiled.

"Oh yeah, Neji mentioned something about a pink haired nerd," _Note to self: Get back at Neji when I see him._ "But you don't seem like a nerd."

"Thank you, Hinata-san." I smiled, hiding my anger.

"Just call me, Hinata or Hina."I nodded.

"There's no need for formalities." Gaara spoke. They stared at him for a while as if it were a miracle.

"But yeah, we're bound to be together for a while so why not friends?" TenTen smiled.

"Really? Thanks guys." I hugged them all. My mom came in.

"Alright, it's time for you guys to go back to your party."

"You guys can come." Hinata smiled.

"Oh, no, we don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense." The girls pushed me into my new room.

Temari fixed up my hair, TenTen looked for my shoes, and Hinata checked my clothes. Hinata gave me my green halter summer dress, and TenTen got me my emerald flats.

"Tada!" They put the mirror in front of me. My bangs covered my forehead a little as it was in a messy bun. I gasped. _I'm...actually really pretty._ I stared at it at awe.

"Now, c'mon." we ran down stairs.

I saw my mom in her red kimono with the Haruno symbol at the back, and cherry blossoms in white. Her blonde hair was in chopsticks as she put on her sandals.

We went next door to the Hyuuga mansion. It was huge and confusing as we suddenly reached the main garden where everyone was. There were many people, my eyes then locked on a dark haired boy.

"Sasuke?" I shook my head and saw that the boy's hair was black, he was kind of paler than Sasuke and said boy was less muscular than Sasuke, but had the same eyes as him. He had worn black jeans and a black shirt with a white tie. _He still reminds me of Sasuke though..._

"Sakura, this is Sai." Hinata introduced us. He fake smiled. _I'm starting to think that this guy is definitely..._

"Hey Ugly," the record scratched. _Oh... he's dead._ I punched him in the gut, he gasped for air as he fell to the ground. _Ah, that felt better._

"That's my Sakura!" Temari grinned and put her arm around me. "He's normally like that." _I think I may actually like Suna...a lot._

"Alright, gather around for a picture." Hinata's mom said.

"Sure, but if we include ugly the lens will break." Sai said, after he recovered.

"Why you..." I put him in a headlock. Someone took a picture of us. "Huh?" Hinata grinned sheepishly with the camera in her hands. We got in the group picture and that night,I forgot about Konoha.

HSA: Alright! Now to get started on the others!

Saku: Alright!

Hinata: Good luck.

Naru: What's this? I wasn't even on this one!

Sasu: We hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Homecoming Cherry Blossom

SAS: Hey, I'm getting another chapter off my list again! I'll delete the AN when I'm done. And I apologize for forgetting about this. .

Hina: That's great! And get started on finishing more often!

Naru: SecretlyAShadow does not own Naruto or any of the works afflicted with Masashi-sensei, she just owns the plot of this story.

_**Chapter One: Enter Konoha's Flowers...**_

Three years have passed since that incident and I've changed into a whole new person as I wished. But I'm moving back to Konoha since it seems my mother has done her end of the contract and has treated enough patients and taught enough doctors to perfection of no longer worrying if they'll be good enough. I lifted another 3 boxes to the truck with an ease. Sai put his in as he was an adopted Haruno along with Gaara, Ten Ten, Kankuro, and Temari so it was a large household, no longer a small cozy household like the one we had in Konoha.

"Hey, Sakura." I stopped and turned to him.

For reasons unknown, he stopped calling me ugly a few months after being adopted, just like that. He had grown taller, he was still pale in this desert which made no sense to my logical mind. His dull onyx orbs were less dull than when we first met, short black hair slightly spiked up, white v neck clung tightly onto his body, black skinny jeans that made me wonder if he was gay – not that I have anything against them but really, a black bomber jacket and converse. Of course, anyone that looked like the Uchiha bastard had a fan club.

"Yeah, Sai?" I flickered my gaze towards him.

I no longer had glasses since whatever chemical that got splashed in my eyes seemed to have dissolved. You should have been there when I freaked out... My pink hair was lighter and longer as it reached my midback. My whole attitude has changed and I have a fan club – who would have thought. I wore a blood red tank top that hid under a red leather bomber jacket, black shorts reached my mid thigh, black leather ankle boots, and aviators that laid on my head.

"Why are we going to Konoha?" he crossed his arms, huffing. _Geez, spoiled brat. You're exactly like the Uchiha bastard without even meeting him once._

"Because Mom has trained enough doctors so it means we have to go back since we were here by a contract." I explained discreetly.

"But, what about you?" I stiffened as Sai gave me that 'I-can-see-through-you' stare.

"It's not my control of those who are ill." I said, sharply. I stuffed the last box in the truck and shut the door close. I walked to the garage to see everyone getting ready to go on their bikes.

Gaara Haruno with his dark red mess that he called his hair. His sea foam green orbs that were completely different from my emerald green ones but people still called us twins even with the obvious differences. He wore his black military jacket which I had no idea how he could wear this in the desert, red wife beater shirt peeking out of the jacket, ripped black jeans peaking out the similiar pale like skin Sai had, and red Vans as he held his black helmet. He had his very own fan club here, though that was probably because he looked like a bad boy with that 'Ai' tattoo on his left temple.

TenTen Haruno and her two buns still remained on her head, caramel orbs glinted like her weapons. She was still a tomboy but some guys found that attractive as she had this secret fan club. She wore yellow skinny jeans, black leather gloves with leather boots, yellow tank top with her black varsity hoody open, and a knife holder at her side. She let her hair out as she went to get her yellow helmet.

"Bumble bee over load." I joked, she laughed.

"You know what it is," she sang along to Black and Yellow. I shook my head at her. "Plus, Bumble Bee in Transformers is awesome, mind you." I laughed.

Temari Haruno still had her hair in four ponytails, her jade green orbs were darker than mine as she also had a fan club of her own. She had put her bike in the moving truck and was going to drive with Mom because she didn't get enough sleep last night from challenging Kankuro. She had her ripped jeans, white tank top, green military jacket and military boots as she yawned.

"Yo, sleepyhead," TenTen joked as Temari glared at her.

"Couldn't we postpone this til like a week from now?" she grunted.

"No, we have school tomorrow," Hinata spoke.

Hinata Hyuuga, looks sweet unless you piss her off or are friends with her. Her hair was long as mine, lavender orbs were slightly darker so you would notice which was her eye and her iris. She had a pretty big fan club, most of the guys tried to get a piece of her but we were always by her side. She wore baby blue jeans, brown leather boots, black graphic tee about cookies, and lavender hoody. The Hyuugas decided to go back to Konoha with us, which was awesome because I didn't want to leave them either. Hiashi could be funny when you start to celebrate a few family Kodak moments with him.

"Stupid school..." Temari grumbled.

Kankuro had walked down, he had his hoody up with pointy ears on his head, a pair of black jeans, and converse. I still had no clue as to how the guys could possibly wear black in this heat but I blamed it on the fact that they could take their shirts off if they wanted to. He also packed his bike in the truck. He had an unusual fan club. We always questioned his fixation on puppets but some girls found that hot.

"Let's go!" I slipped my black helmet on as I got onto the blood red motorcycle that was decorated with scattered sakura petals and the Haruno symbol.

I revved my engine and went on ahead. After a few minutes, a black motorcycle appeared next to me, decorated with the same Haruno symbol and paint brushes, I recognized the driver as Sai. A lavender bike appeared with the Hyuuga symbol and a lavender on the side, I saw Hinata nod through her white helmet. A bright red bike with the Haruno symbol and a panda with bamboo in its hand appeared with a bright yellow bike with the Haruno symbol and a series of kunais forming flower petals of some sort. I nodded my head and sped up with everyone.

* * *

It wasn't that long til the huge gates of Konoha was in my view, well in my head it felt like minutes. I revved my engine and speed into the gates, surprising everyone. Trees and forest area had engulfed my welcome as I speed past the green blurs. I slowed down to a stop as I reached my checkpoint; the bench that Sasuke and I used to talk on. It hasn't changed since I left. I slipped off my helmet and scanned the area. The trees were the same, if not older by a bit as carves messages laid engraved on the trees. My eyes averted to a tree with my name on it.

Before I could read it, I could hear the distant rumble of the other's bikes. I turned my attention as the group of bikers that closed in on me. We all stopped to take a break, parking our bikes close by as Hinata got us some food that she prepared.

"They don't call it the Land of the Leaves for nothing." Sai mused, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"And they said we won't have enough trees." Ten Ten joked, I chuckled.

I heard a distant roar of an engine, I looked up from my sandwich to see a blur of yellow on a blue bike, the brand was unfamiliar as it was sleek. She seemed to be catching up to an unfamiliar girl who was on the similar bike but in black. The girl dangerously drifted to a stop, way too close to our bikes for my comfort. Her helmet hid her identity as the blonde neared slowly.

I gasped when the familiar blonde took off her helmet, baby blue orbs sparkled and platinum blonde hair escaped as it was in it's regular high ponytail. From what I can tell, she had a snow white leather jacket and some skinny jeans with a pair of white boots.

"Alright, Ariko, you win." Ino smiled.

The mysterious girl took off her helmet and I had to say, she looked like an Uchiha. She had pale skin as Sai, silky black hair that I wish I had as it reached her back. She looked with those jet black orbs, an Uchiha trade mark smirk that only Uchiha and Sai can pull off. She had a black leather jacket and shorts as she wore leather boots.

"Alright, I get to skip tomorrow and you break out, finally." Ariko stretched, "You have to learn that I'm still better than you at riding, grasshopper."

"Oh, shut up. I will beat you!" Ino huffed, totally ignoring our existence.

"Ahem." Sai fake coughed, bringing their attention to us. "You mind? You almost hit out bikes."

"But I didn't so, it's fine." she looked at him, confused. "I think that should be alright, Sai."

He looked at her confused. "How do you know my name?" There was an awkward silence between the two.

"Sakura?" Ino's voice broke the tension as she got off her bike and hugged me. "Oh my god, Forehead, where the hell did you go?"

"I went to Suna, where these guys helped me." I tilted my head to the group, minus Temari and Kankuro.

Ino gaped and ran to Hinata. "I always knew that Neji could crossdress but this is insane." she pinched Hinata's cheeks and moved them in silly motions.

Ariko chuckled, "Ino, Neji's a bit taller than that. Plus, his hair is brown, not navy blue." She leaned on her bike with an amused smile on her face.

Ino calmed down, "Oh yeah." she sounded like the dumb blonde I knew she could be. "The name's Ino Yamanaka." she grinned and shook Hinata's hand.

Poor Hinata was still trying to process what just happened and just nodded. I couldn't help but sigh at Ino's bubbliness. She was still the same air head, if not worse. My attention then rose to the silent girl on the bike. She was next to me, before I noticed it.

She tilted her head, "You must be Sakura Haruno." she put her hand out, a small half smile graced her features. I almost felt jealous at her flawless looks. "I'm Ariko, the team has told me so much about you."

I suddenly remembered what Neji told his cousin from three years ago. "Was it along the lines of a pink haired nerd?" I deadpanned, scowling.

She chuckled, "Hm, only from bad company." she said wittily as she let go of my hand. "The guys and Ino are fond of you from what I've heard." she surprised me.

"The guys?" I, for some reason, imagined the whole of Konoha's teenage male population. Probably because of my experience in Suna.

"You know, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru," I calmed down. "And Sasu-chan." I stiffened. _What?_

"Did-... Did you say Sasu-chan?" I looked at her confused. _Sasu-chan... Heh._ I felt like taunting the ice bastard with the name.

"Sasuke Uchiha, yes. He doesn't like the name but use it to your will." she winked. "You must be Hinata, TenTen, and Gaara." she pointed to us accordingly. "Am I wrong?" she smiled.

We stared at her in awe, "How did you-...?" Before Hinata could finish her sentence, Ariko bowed.

"When you're done, I will lead you to the Hokage. We've hidden the building due to the threats lately." she smiled. "I do suggest you call your family to come over soon." she spoke so elegantly.

I found myself nodding at her grace. There was just something about her that made it easy to trust but I know my bounds. "How did you know about us?"

She smiled, "That will be for another time, Sakura." a sound of a violin pierce the silence. She sighed.

Ino smirked, "What does he want?"

Ariko looked at her with weariness, "Who knows." she tapped her phone and put it to her ear. "Yes, Sasu-cakes." she yawned. "We just got back, is Naru-kun making trouble of Ichiraku's?" she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Oh...Hn." she grunted. "Yeah," she hung up.

"What is it?" Ino proded.

"He's coming here..." she sighed.

No later than a minute did a black sleek car pull up next to us, it looked like a customize Mustang. My breathe hitched, I could feel my heart pounding hard against my chest. I couldn't shake off my fear. I paled when the front door opened, my heart hammering harder. I almost feared that it would beat to fast and suddenly fail on me. I hand held onto my shoulder, I leaped.

I looked at Ariko, "You don't have to confront him now." she said reassuringly, a glint of concern flashed her eyes.

It immediately calmed my nerves down and my heart beat slower. I glanced back to the car, it seemed to be in slow motion. A pair of dirty pair of black Chuck Taylors hit the asphalt, a pair of dark demin jeans following. A pale hand held the door for support as a head popped up. I held my breathe. He looked just as dashing as before, maybe even more. His navy blue strands were darker, almost black. Mysterious dull black orbs straightly pointed to Ariko before trailing to me. Pale flawless skin, pink lips that seemed so soft, perfectly arch eye brows, and straight nose. He seemed so perfect with that angular jaw that made him seem more grown. He was so perfect, I hated it.

I glanced to the side, trying to fight back the conflicting war inside me. I only saw yellow before I was pushed down onto the ground harshly.

It didn't take me long to figure out, what or who was on top of me. "Holy shit, Sakura!" a loud booming voice practically yelled in my ear.

I rubbed my shoulder, reminding myself to check it out later. I looked up the boy in front of me. The same spiky blonde hair, blue eyes that rivalled the clear sky and the infamous whisker like marks on his cheeks. His face was now rid of the chubby cheeks but still had those dimples. It was unmistakeably, Naruto Uzumaki. His orange fetish didn't end as kid, he still wore a bright orange sweater with black designs. A jade crystal hung on his neck, blue bleached jeans and orange vans. He was practically a bursting flame with his personality in the mix.

"Hey Naru." I smiled genuinely.

He grinned and hugged me tightly. "Oh my god, I've missed you!" he said so quickly that I didn't even really catch what he had said.

Soon he was hit on the head by none other than Ino. "Geez, she just got here, idiot." Ino said through gritted teeth. "Sorry about that, Saks. We still haven't trained him properly." she lifted him by his ear as she apologized to me.

I laugh suddenly erupted from my throat, "It's alright. I missed you guys too." I grinned.

"See, she said it was alr-..." he stopped and started yelling more as Ino applied more pressure to his ear.

"Still." she let go and left Naruto to nurse his red swollen ear.

Hinata helped me up. "Are you alright, Saku?" she said.

I nodded. "All I have to do is find Neji since we still have some unfinished business." I remembered my sudden grudge against the Hyuuga prodigy.

"You still have to wait for your mother, the Hokage is waiting to meet you." Ariko spoke.

I groaned and looked at my watch, "She should be here soon." I pouted.

I felt a little tug on my hair, I slowly turned to meet a tall figure. I looked up at met the one and only Sasuke. "You grew it long." he muttered lowly, forcing my ears to hear his deep voice. _Wow, did puberty ever treat him well..._

I hate to admit it, but he looked good. Black leather jacket held out his broad shoulders, black fingerless gloves covered his hands as it made me shiver to think about his bare finger tips touch my strands. His black v neck shirt gave me a tiny teasing peek of his chest, snug fitting jeans accented his legs, and those dirty Chucks made it seem like this was his everyday look and it probably was.

I slapped his hands, as well as shake myself out of his spell. "Don't touch me, Uchiha." I growled. All it took was for me to remember all that he had done to me. My fist clenched, shaking to punch him.

He stared at me with those intense dull eyes, I didn't faze my glare. "You've changed." he stuffed his hands in his pockets, coolly.

"Well, I can't always be there to please you." I growled, annoyed at his indifference.

"Is that them?" Ariko broke me out of my glaring.

The two white moving trucks were moving closer to us. I squinted my eyes to peer inside, I saw my mom behind the wheel. Temari had her arms crossed, obviously irritated by this big move. I glanced to the side to see Kankuro drooling with his eyes closed. A smile graced my features at the sight.

"Yeah," I waved my hands to alert my mother.

My mother halted next to us. "Hey Sak." she glanced at the group. "Oh, you found your friends." she smiled at Ino and Naruto. Her eyes trailed to a figure behind me. "Oh..."

"Haruno-san." Ariko smiled. "I'm here to lead you to the Hokage. You know well of the recent threats, right?"

My mother's face grimaced. "You must be-..."

"That is confidential information. You cannot simply say this out loud with so many here." Ariko said. "Call me Ariko, I'll show you the way." She got onto her bike. "You guys ready?" She glanced at the group.

I nodded and helped Hinata clean up. I got onto my bike, I glanced at Ino's and Ariko's bikes. I watched as she put it on and a red light flashed in the motor and it stayed on.

"Ariko, where did you get your bike?" TenTen looked at it.

She slipped on her fingerless leather gloves, a smirk on her face. "I made it." she said as a holographic shapes appeared. "Ino, you can activate it now. We may have some trouble ahead. Sasu-cakes, split Kiri so both you and Naru can protect the others from the back." she commanded as she moved those shapes.

"Breaker mode 25%." the motorcycle talked.

"Alright!" Ino grinned as she activated her motorcycle and a blue light emitted from it.

I looked at the car. Sasuke and Naruto touched the hood. "Ki activate." Sasuke said.

Naruto grinned. "Ri activate." the car lit up and it went into a liquid form and formed two motorcycles.

It seemed like a mix of metal object twisting and turning. I was mesmerized by the two shining orbs in the middle. One was black and the other was orange. I watch as the metal meld into its sleek shadow like form. Naruto held onto the blue motorcycle, the helmet on the brake handle. Sasuke took the helmet into his hand as he slid onto the black motorcycle. They played with the holographic shapes until the bikes lit up.

"Wow." I got onto my bike.

"Alright, let's go." Ariko said and started, Ino following behind her at moderate speed.

I squeezed my way to Ariko's side. "Ariko," I lifted up the shaded glass of my helmet. "What is going on?" I looked at her bike. "Why are you guys protecting us like this? Why are they so high tech?" I focused on the road.

I couldn't see through her helmet but she gave me a nod towards the gates. The wooden gates as the town and Hokage tower ahead looked familiar. _I thought she said it was hidden..._

She suddenly turned to the left, shocking me. Ino followed along and we drove on the terrain path. "What the...?"

Ariko got her holographic pad out and laid one hand on the pad as she balanced steering on that one hand. "Alrighty." a passage underground appeared. "Welcome to Konoha." she took off her helmet.

We went under with a curve. I watched as we emerged into the light. I halted to a stop as I saw that the Hokage tower had been moved to the middle where it was surrounded by a huge tree. There was a line of trees on each street, the main street had a variety of buildings, restaurants and businesses. The Academy was moved somewhere behind the Hokage tower. It wasn't anything like I knew it to be, it was new. Not like the old little town we had back in my childhood.

"Different, ain't it?" Naruto grinned as he took off his helmet. The helmet changed into a pair of keys. "The town was destroyed, Ariko had preserved a majority of things that the town needed. It was a shame that she couldn't be there to protect us when the attack happened." he grimaced.

I looked ahead once more. _They were attacked?_ "How come-...?"

"We sent Haruno off because we knew the threat could possibly attack our best medics. He did kill the 3rd governor of Konoha." Ariko spoke up. "You guys aren't the only ones we've sent away because of it. The rest will be on their way soon. It is time to reunite the best."

I gulped, "Who's the Hokage now?" I bit my lip.

"Lady Tsunade." Ino said, her helmet was now off. "You wouldn't think of her to be best suited as governor but..." Naruto and Ino both sighed.

I rose my brow, curious about the new Hokage. "So did everyone survive?" they looked at me in confusion. "The threat." it seemed so ambiguous. _What exactly was this threat?_

"Other than the Hokage, there were some causalities." Ariko cringed. "I had not perfected it when I left. I didn't think I would have to just yet." she frowned.

"We know now. We won't let them do this again." Sasuke said, making me shiver unconsciously.

"Alright, we'll get you sped up after the Hokage has seen you." Ariko drove moderately into the town's roads. I couldn't help but look as many stared at the 4 ahead of me like they were almighty.

"Whoa." TenTen said. "Is this really Konoha?" she was just as amazed as I was.

"They built this all up in less than 3 years..." I said to myself.

"No." Ariko said, she turned to me. "You guys were the last to leave before the attack happened. It happened in the night you guys left." she explained.

I heard bikes roar and two other came. "Yo, we've brought the last Uchiha and the Aikage family." I recognized the drawl of none other than Shikamaru.

"We just got the Harunos and Hyuugas." Ino replied.

Shikamaru turned around and looked at me surprised. "Sakura?"

I waved, "Hey Shika-shakes." I teased.

He growled. His pineapple hairstyle did not change, same dark brown eyes. A green leather jacket fitted him as his usual slouch. He gave a yawn and I knew the lazy genius hadn't changed much.

"Whatever, Saku-berry." he said, non-chalantly.

I blushed at the embarrassing nickname. I then noticed the silent rider next to him, a long haired girl. Brown silky locks trailed onto her lower back, broad shoulders were broaden on the leather jacket, and jeans. Her brown chocolate colour bike had a white light emitting from it.

"Oi, Neji. How was the Aikage heiress?" Naruto smirked.

I accelerated just a bit. "Holy shit, Neji! I thought you were a girl!" I gasped.

He gritted his teeth. "Both of you, shut up." He grunted, obviously annoyed.

"Naruto, did you believe the rumors about the Aikage heir being a girl?" Ariko said.

Naruto was as dumbfounded as me, well maybe less. "Yeah, I heard she was prettier than the rumor last Uchiha heiress, who might still be alive."

"Dobe, we would have found my cousin by now then." Sasuke growled. "Plus, that would mean that her twin brother would be alive." he sighed.

I stiffened just a little. "Anyway, how was your visit, Ne-kun?" Ariko said, frowning.

"The little pri-..." Neji couldn't finish his sentence since an ice blue motorcycle accelerated next to Ariko suddenly.

I saw the black helmet, red leather jacket fitted tightly onto the broad features of the male. Black jeans snuggly fitted his legs, his strong hands held onto the handles. I felt my face warming up, I hadn't even meet him yet but I felt that he was going to be handsome.

He lifted up the glass of his helmet. "Ari-chan." his deep voice purred as I took note of the deep ice blue eyes that I fell into.

She growled, "Tch, what?" she ignored him as Ino swooned next to him.

I could hear Neji grind his teeth in irritation. "Oh, it's the guy who looks like a girl." the mysterious man said.

Neji glared at him furiously, "You prick." he grumbled under his breathe.

The man turned his attention to Ariko. "Anyway, I've missed you." he purred.

Ariko scoffed. "I'm going on ahead," She sped up, her long hair blowing in the wind beautifully.

I watched as his attention was solely on her until she disappeared into the building. "Hm, still cold as ever." he muttered.

"Um, who are you?" I said, nervously.

He glanced at me, I blushed being in his sights. "Oh hey gorgeous. I'm Raizo Aikage, at your service." From the glint in his eyes, I could tell he was smirking.

I blushed, I almost lost my balance. If it weren't for Sasuke catching me. He held my bike up and myself up. He blew out a sigh. "Are you sure you can operate a bike?" he had backed my bike closer to his with one hand on the handle and helped me up.

I looked at him, "How did you?" I spluttered.

"In case of an attack, Ariko made the bikes have an auto-pilot so we could fight back." he said.

I shivered, not exactly immune to his baritone voice just as yet. I shakily put my hands on the handles, trying to recover from the fact that I could have injured myself badly. _Or is it the fact that Sasuke had to save you? _My inner conscious spoke. It was something I liked to call my Inner Sakura when I was around 9, I hadn't heard of her since I had left Konoha.

I shook my thoughts out of my head and tried to concentrate on my driving. "You know, it's kind of rude not say thank you." I could hear the underlining cockiness in his monotone voice.

Suddenly like he had flipped a switch, my hatred for him had grew tenfold. After being suppressed by his sudden appearance and the fact that he saved me, it now grew larger than it ever was. _Why that cocky son of-..._

My thoughts were cut short as I saw Ariko zoom past us, her helmet was on so I couldn't see her expression.

"Hn." Sasuke and Sai said at the same time. Freaking me out, they both revved their engine before following after her.

"That was weird..." TenTen said.

"That Sai kid... he looks kind of like Sasuke, doesn't he?" Ino said.

I nodded, "I kind of punched him when we first met." I admitted.

Everyone from Suna had laughed at the memory, "You should have seen his face then." TenTen said.

We had arrived in the building shortly. We all parked on the 2nd level for parking. Ino, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru's bike had all transformed into a hover skateboard. I gaped, looking at the gadget. The orb flattened and split into two and took over most of the board as the liquid metal was like protective cover.

"What else does it do?" TenTen had already bent down to looked at Neji's with amazement.

He looked at her, "Um... who are you?" he looked at her. "I thought only Harunos and Hyuugas were coming."

TenTen stood up, "I'm TenTen Haruno." she put her hand out. "Nice to meetcha." she smiled.

Neji looked at her with his eyebrow raised, "Mm." he nodded and ignored her hand.

She twitched, anger boiling out of her ears. "What got up his ass and died?" she muttered under her breathe.

"I heard that." Neji said as he rode his board in the hallway.

I stuck her tongue at him, "I heard that." she mocked in a high pitched voice as she stomped over to me.

"Alright, so we're going to give you an explanation of Konoha." Ino smiled. "I'm Ino Yamanaka, for those who don't know." she glanced at Raizo.

I peeked as glance at him myself. He had taken off his helmet, his black hair was tousled messily but sexy in a way. His blue eyes were brighter now that his hair contrasted it perfectly. He was tall as he stood at least 5'9". He gave a smirk before saying, "Nice to meet you, Yamanaka-san."

I could hear Ino giggle, smittened by his charms. Kankuro and Temari stood besides me. Temari had looked less tired than she did before. A smile graced her face instead of an irritated frown as she had before. I then noted her dilated pupils. It didn't take me long to figure out that she too had fallen for him as well.

Naruto had coughed, to gain our attention once more. He looked irritated at Raizo. Probably, he was still disappointed that the Aikage heiress was really a heir. "Now, we shall start." Naruto spun on his hoverboard and clicked on the keypad.

"So, when Konoha was threatened with an attack of massive amounts of C4." a holographic map of the old Konoha. The strip of markets and vendors lined up at the entrance made a path to the Hokage tower. "Ariko had created a system under the center of Konoha." The map had flipped to an underground map. The system was not that far under. "It had spread onto Konoha and kept the belongings and people safe." It had made a half sphere as the bombs were lifted up. "Sadly the shield had a limit to the altitude it could go." it showed how the Hokage Tower had been blown off and other buildings as well.

"The shield had lasted enough time to evacuate everyone and their belongings before the rubble form the surround buildings collapse on anyone." Shikamaru had finished. We saw the pile of mini people escape the force field The buildings had all collapsed. "We were all in despair when several had not made it in time." Shikamaru had frowned.

"We had enough food to last us a good time and the shelter of the trees. Ariko had reached a day later from her mission." Ino took over. "She mentioned the old mansions of the clans that she had cleaned before." It showed us a map of the mansions on the outskirts of Konoha. "The ones they belonged to was the Uchiha clan, now own by Itachi Uchiha." It showed us the mansion and Itachi's picture. "Yamanaka clan, owned by my dad, Inochi Yamanaka." Ino grinned as the picture of the mansion appeared. "The Nara clan, owned by Shikamaru's dad, Shikaku Nara." She said as the huge mansion appeared. "The Uzumaki clan's mansion and Namikaze mansion, now owned by Jiraya until Naruto is ready to take care of them." Naruto grinned at the two huge mansions. "The Haruno mansion who was owned by Sasori Akino until the Haruno family was to arrive." I gasped at the large mansion. "The Hyuuga mansion, owned by Neji's uncle and Hinata's dad." another mansion had appeared. "The Inuzuka mansion runned by Kiba's family." Ino growled. "The Akimichi mansion owned by Chouza. The Machibi mansion who was owned by my brother dearest Deidara until the heiress is to appear. And lastly Ariko's mansion that she had built on the outskirt of the village."

I gaped, "Wow." we had kept walking until we had reached the lobby.

"Because of that, the village was able to live in the compromise as Ariko had gotten contractors, builders and whatever you can name to come." Naruto said. "The 5th Hokage, baa-chan had agreed to become Hokage after much persuasion by yours truly." Naruto grinned. "Ariko and the elders had discussed how things were going to be built as the Nara mansion had been there to be taught children and teenagers, as also a daycare. The Yamanaka household had ran all the vendors and such. The Hyuuga mansion was perfect for teaching our villagers how to defend themselves. The Haruno mansion was used as a hospital where many of our medics, including baa-chan had been tending to the injuries. Inuzuka family had been used for families with pets and were the vets of the makeshift village." he pressed a button for us to get on the elevator. We all went in separate elevators.

I had squeezed myself next to my mother and the rest of the Haruno family, excluding Sai. I noted how I got to see a view of Konoha through the glass elevator. I awed at it, it was amazing.

"Ariko's mansion had been used as a temporary place for the elders and important people to meet up and discuss. Akamichi mansion had been used for food and such, by the way you should try Ichiraku's Ramen afterwards. But only if you bring me along." he grinned. I shook my head at him, a smile found its way on my lips though. "Alrighty, the Uzumaki mansion had been used as shelter and for relaxation the same as the Namikaze mansion. The Uchiha mansion was formerly our police so we used it for our police and trained them even more. The Machibi was made for our weapon makers and such since there were so many handmade weapons in there."

We reached the top floor, the walls were jade green. I saw the new head secretary, frazzled. She had many documents and such on her desk, her black hair was in a mess. Her brown eyes were hidden behind a pair of glasses, she had on a black pencil skirt and a black dress up shirt.

"Shizune!" a loud booming voice echoed from the Hokage's office.

The secretary got up frazzled and trip over some documents. "Ugh." she groaned and looked up.

"Hey Shi-chan." Ariko appeared besides me, causing me to have a heart attack.

I looked at the ground and noted how Sasuke and Sai were held by their ears. The secretary had gotten up, red displayed on her face. She cleared her throat, "Welcome to the Hokage tower, Haruno family and Hyuuga family." she bowed. "Let me show you to Lady Tsunade." she said gracefully and lead us to the next room behind her office. "Tsunade-sama, the Harunos, Hyuuga and their chaperones are here."

"Send them in." I could hear the drawl from the voice.

Naruto's nose wrinkled. "Baa-chan, are you drunk again?" he yelled.

We walked in the beige coloured office. There sat a blonde woman was looked around 20 or so. A bottle of sake had been laid on the dark coloured desk with many ring marks from where she laid her many bottles. There were 3 leather couches in a curve facing her. The windows were wide and open to let the nice breeze flow in. The blonde woman had piercing brown eyes. Her cleavage obvious and I suddenly felt flat chested again. _Even if I'm almost a C cup,_ I thought sadly. I then thought about how different the food is in Suna. They did give more estrogen related foods to me, now that I think about it. _Oh geez, if I stayed here I would have been flat still._

"Sit down if you like." she smiled, gently.

My mother sat down, "Hello mother." she said stiffly. _Grandmother?_ Everyone looked shocked at this information except for Ariko. If I may, was holding the Uchiha and Sai on her grip. I noted how both their irises turned red with comas.

"I-I thought you said she was dead." I stuttered, not being able to think about Sai.

My mother sighed, "I thought she was." she looked at her mother, frowning.

Tsunade sighed, "I'm sorry, Honoka." Tsunade gave her a small sad smile. "Anyway, back to business." Tsunade glanced at Ariko. "You found one of the Uchiha twins, Honoka."

We glanced back to Sai, whose eyes were red as Sasuke's were right now. "All those with Uchiha blood can activate the family bloodline after facing a traumatic experience." Ariko explained. "Sometimes this is activated by anger." she glanced at Sasuke who glared at her. His gaze looked at me, I shivered feeling hatred beneath his eyes. "Sai has retrograde amnesia, right? Psychologically he had made some fake memories to block out the trauma." Ariko cupped Sai's cheek.

He glared at her, "What are you going to do?" he said coldly, his voice got deeper.

"Tsunade, I may need you to stand back a little." Ariko said, staring back at him.

Tsunade obeyed, "Do your magic, kid." she bit her lip.

Ariko pulled her bang back, revealing her other eye. Suddenly I felt a wave of sleepiness from looking at the both of them. She whispered things, Sai started to shake. He then fell to his knees, tears erupting from his eyes. It was so abnormal to see him cry. Ariko's jet black irises had taken over her whole eye as she stayed still, only moving her head to observe Sai.

"Sarika, don't let go!" he started screaming. "Sarika!" he yelled before falling to the ground.

Ariko leaned on the desk, closing her eyes. She held her head, groaning. Sasuke helped her up, worry flashing in his eyes as they reverted to deep black abyss. "Ariko, are you alright?" he murmured.

She stayed still, her eyes opened. "Sai Uchiha, born September 7th," Tomorrow was his birthday? "Age 15. Blood Type A. Birthmark on his ankle. Born 3 minutes after his sister, Sarika Uchiha. Born in Konoha. Found in the shore of the beach in Suna. The family of Michi Uchiha were going to Suna to discuss somethings when terrorists on the plane had shot both Michi and Eriko Uchiha. Sarika had defended her brother by using the bloodline trait. Given that, she was thrown out of the plane and into the ocean. Probably presumed dead." she said.

We stared at her, Sasuke punched the desk. I noted the crack that formed. "Damnit." he gritted his teeth. He sighed, "Could you extend your view, Ariko?" he pouted.

She shook her head, "His mental blocks were hard enough. He needs to face his past, when the time comes. I can see if she survived." she looked at him. "He may be delusional from his loss for a few days or weeks." she got up and went to TenTen.

"Welcome back, Machibi." she said.

TenTen stood there, she then shook. "Who am I?" she said, shakily.

"That is for another day. But welcome to Konoha." Ariko let her bang slip over her eye. "I got a girl and a dog to take care of so ciao." she waved and slipped on the hover board and went out the window. She disappeared after that.

Sasuke helped Sai up and put him on the empty couch. "Ariko has an ability. An ability we think may have came from our ancestors such as Sasuke's bloodline." Tsunade explained. "So far we know nothing of this ability unlike Sasuke's Sharingan." she looked at Sai. "Such a shame, we were so close to finding the twins." she frowned.

"Why are these twins so important?" I said.

My grandmother looked up at me, she smiled briefly. "They have been given a key to the Uchiha household secrets. We believe that Michi and Eriko were going to hide it in their mansion in Suna."

The room was silent. "Anyway, visit Ariko tomorrow after school to talk about somethings. You guys need to unpack tonight."

We left the tower. My head was filled with so much information, I had no idea what was what anymore. I always knew that Sai was probably related to the Uchiha bastard but I didn't know how. I only expected to come back and surprise people with what I've become, not to be surprised myself.

SAS:Alrighty, so see you in the next chapter. :)

Naru:What a way to start.


	3. Author

Authors Note...

Dear valuable readers of this fanfic,

I hate these and I hate writing them too. So, basically because I've been busy with too many things; thanks to my parents. My writing style has changed, and I'm having problems writing this fanfic.

That's why I'm rewriting it. :'(

Love,

HiddenShadowAct

P.S. I honestly didn't want to do this to you guys. I'm terribly sorry for any inconvenience.


	4. Enter: Konoha's Flowers

MSS: Hey guys!

Saku: Hey Aki!

_(Sasuke walks in locking the door.)_

MSS and Saku: 0.0;

Sasu:Hey Aki-chan, Sa-ku-ra.

(Saku blushes as MSS pushes Saku to Sasu.)

MSS:Warning, I may not update this quickly again, 1 ,because schoolwork is piling up and 2 My...(pukes slightly in her mouth) dad gave me something to write for him in the summer and wants it... bastard.

(Sasu and Saku are making out so I'm gonna make someone random appear)

Hina: Huh? Oh hey, Aki-chan!

MSS: Can you do the disclaimer for me, Hina, please?

Hina: Anything as long as you add...

MSS:You've gotten devious lately, anyway yes I will add a slight NaruHina scene now say the disclaimer!

Hina: Alrighty! Midnight Shadow Spade doesn't own Naruto... Kishimoto-sama does... if she did she would have made less shy like now. She also doesn't own any of the songs used.

MSS:Yeah, it's a pain write someone stuttering...Anyway...

MSS and Hina:Enjoy!

**Enter: Konoha's Flowers**

"To be models or actresses... If anyone found out about our voices..." we looked down remembering our disadvantage. "Gotcha... step in there..." she point to the recording studio. We walked in. "Sing a song to yourselves and close your eyes." she walked to the recording studio but stayed behind the soundproof glass. Mics appeared in front of us, headphones in all of our ears. I started to sing Round and Round by Selena Gomez, Hinata sang Haley's part of Air planes, Temari sang La La by Ashlee Simpson, Ten Ten sang Mr. Immature by Stef Lang, and Ino sang Wind it up by Gwen Stefani. "That's a wrap!" Ariko smirked. It finally snapped in my head. "You... You remind me of Sasuke!" I said but my voice was more like Selena's. The whole gang was like 0.0 except Ariko. "How do it feel?" she asked opening the door, pushing 5 mirrors in front of us. I looked at my body... I looked like her. "Say, Ariko, why does it not affect us when we sing?" "... Fake voices would only be used for talking not singing..." She said. "So, anything feeling weird?" We shook our heads. "Okay, I'm gonna get your resumes started... I need to get you fake names soon. She got her Tablet and walked upstairs. Suddenly, the alarm went off. "F**k, Ino code ... wait, they... oh you ...!" She ran upstairs. "Stay downstairs..." She put her hair up making it look like a boy's, and hiding her gender... She ran upstairs.

"Ino, you can see through the cameras..." I heard a deep voice. "Okay... Ariko..." she activated the cameras. "Aruto..." Sai said. "Hn... Uchihas, Hyuuga, Nara, Inuzuka and Namikaze... it's been a while." she said in a deep voice. "Can we come in?" She bopped her head and glanced at the camera changing one eye red then back to black. Ino locked the door. "What do you want?" she growled in her deep voice... She was good. "...You said, you would give me updates..." "Uchiha... I have a life too." "What life? You or your sister never come to school." "I graduated and she wanted to be home schooled..." she shrugged. "...Why do you keep calling me Uchiha anyway?" Sai said. "Hn..." she sat and closed her eyes. "Troublesome... We're just asking for a profile on these people..." she looked at the list they gave her. "Why do you want my sister?" "She's interesting... the first time she saw shirtless guys like us she didn't blush... and we were soaking wet!" Naruto yelled. "Namikaze... No yelling in my house and don't you already like Hinata?" she asked. Hinata blushed as Naruto did. "...Shut up!" Ariko smirked. "I swear you remind me of teme!" "I've been told so..." She looked at the list. "Hyuuga, I do believe you and Ms. Hyuuga do live together, she did move into the mansion with the Harunos, am I wrong?" Neji glared. "Actually, Sakura Haruno, Temari Haruno, Ten Ten Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, and Ino Hyuuga live in the same house...no?" "Ino Hyuuga?" Shikamaru's, Sai's, Kiba's and Neji's eyes widen. "Yes, she was disowned today..." Kiba punched the wall. "Inuzuka... Correct me of I'm wrong... but I do believe your infatuation for Ino is still there..." Kiba let a few tears rolled down. "Why am I always hurting her?" Aruto sighed and got up and whistled. Akamaru came downstairs. "Akamaru?" the dog barked. "No, having PMS moments in my house, Inuzuka." "Yeah, what about your sister?" she death glared, her eyes turning red. "She's supposed to not have balls, Kiba. So grow some." Everyone chuckled. "Wow, I expected that from Sai..." Kiba mumbled. "Well, you had no balls when you walked in this house..." Sai said. "Anyway... Let me see what I have in my intel so far... Sakura Haruno... got many awards in the past 3 years, artist and now Konoha's cherry blossom. Ino Hyuuga, previously Yamanaka, has won many fashion awards, modelled for an ad, like her previous parent she can see through you..." she glanced at everyone. "Ten Ten Haruno... previously. Ten Ten Machibi, won many athletic awards, has 100% accuracy, Mother died in a car crash, she survived but refused to tell anyone what happened, was born in Konoha... Temari Haruno previously Temari Sabuku, won many dance awards, Father was minister of Suna... Hinata Hyuuga has won many dance and art awards, born in Konoha, moved to Suna at age 1, dancer, Konoha's Lavender." she stated, plainly. "Ahem..." Sasuke coughed. "Hn?" "Your hot sister?" Naruto said. "Hinata is..." "Beautiful..." Naruto mumbled. "What?" "Nothing..." "Did you say beautiful?" Ariko smirked. Naruto blushed. "Oh, ho ho, Dude, she's not gonna keep waiting... They will get impatient... Trust me." "Anyway, your sister?" Sasuke said. "Uchiha... I'm surprised, you made a move on Haruno... kinda late, she's moved on." "To who?" he growled. She smirked. "I was joking but I think she would like how possessive you are..." Ariko joked. " Your sister..." Itachi said. "Itachi, don't you have a crush on Sakura too?" Sasori sat next to her. "So, what's your sister like?" she sighed. "...Will all of you sit down... I'm not gonna repeat this..." Everyone obeyed her. "Loud and annoying." she said. "...WTF, tell us!" A girl that looked like Ariko walked in. "A-chan, I'm home!" she walked in and saw her sister. "Ah, Suziko... You can tell my guest to wait a while..." "Yes, Aru-kun!" she walked to the basement. "Guest?" the guys said.

"Hey, we need to get your names ready..." "Asuna Haruki." I said. "Sachiko Yurichi." Ino. "Haruka Karachi." Hinata. "Tenshi Machibi." Ten Ten said."Tameka Saruko." And finally Temari. "Follow me upstairs..." we went upstairs. "Brother, how can you just shove my friends in the basement!" Suziko pouted. Ariko shrugged. "Does it look like I want to talk to them?" Suziko rolled her eyes. "C'mon." she grabbed our arms and went upstairs.

She activated the cameras. "...So, what's is your sister like?" Sasori asked again. "Dude, you just saw her... She rather be left mysterious anyways..." "You have two sisters, don't you...? The other one is going to college..." "Yes... but she rather not talk to any of you... she thinks your stalkers for making me research about people you like." they blushed. Ariko got out some chocolate Pocky and stuck it in her mouth like a cigarette. "Naruto, you want ramen... Sasuke, Itachi, Sai tomatoes, Neji, onigiri, Nara, some apples, Inuzuka, cheeseburger, Akamaru..." she bent down and put the dog food there. "Sasori, a..." Sasori bite a piece of Ariko's pocky. We gasped. The guys stared at Sasori. "Since, when were you gay?" she asked. "Hm? Something's wrong..." "What is it?" everyone said. "I have a feeling..." Sasori looked at her up and down. "Eww, I have lost all respect for you,Sasori." Naruto said. "Take off your shirt..." "No..." "Why not?" "Because you're gay... You're gonna rape me." "I'm pretty sure, I'm straight. And I think I know a dick when I see one..." Ariko rolled her eyes. "Gay..." "Sasori... give up... I'm pretty sure Aruto's straight." Sasori sighed and ripped her shirt. "WTF?" It showed a black camisole. "Dude...not..." Sasori went under her camisole. "RAPE!" he tore her bindings that showed she had a chest. The guys' eyes popped. Sasori had her caged between him and her. "Name?" "...He's a girl?" Naruto said, pacing back and forth. Ariko trembled under his watch. "Sasori... I can explain?" "You better." he growled. "...She's even seen our dicks..." Naruto was in a ball form. "I'm Ariko..." Sasori growled. "Last name!" she flinched. "..." she mumbled. "What?" "I don't know... I was saved by the Yamanakas, ever since then I've lost all contact with them." she said. "I can't remember a thing before that..." Tears threatened to her eyes. Sasori relaxed a little. "Don't cry... It's not your fault..." he hugged her. "Sasori..." "Yes..." "I know, you're probably slightly curious and turned on... but can you let go of my butt." the guys saw that Sasori's hand was on her butt and glared as Sasori blush to the shade of his hair. "Well that proves you're straight..." We laughed. "Shut up!" he said. "Anyway," she got what the guys wanted and let them watch TV.

"Sasu-kun?" Sasuke looked at her as she pulled on a white graphic tee. "Do you really like Sakura?" "Yes, I do... Jealous?" she shook her head. "You're like a brother." she wrapped her arms around his neck and watched MTV Live. We, girls, as our normal selves, Suziko told us how to, left upstairs. "Sasuke?" I said. "Sakura?" Ariko smirked and somehow, I was the one with my arms around Sasuke's neck. "Don't mess up!" we blushed. Temari and Shikamaru were lying on each other. Naruto took Hinata away, Ino was on Sai's lap. Ten Ten sat next to Neji. Suziko came down. "Ariko?" She let her hair down. "Yeah, Suziko?" Ariko smirked and pushed her to Kiba. "Ariko!" both of them yelled. She whistled and a dog came down. "Suzuku!" The brown hair dog walked to Akamaru. "Akamaru / Suzuku!" They both called for their dogs but then they sniffed their butts and were just about to mate til Kiba and Suziko got them away from each other. Sasori put his arms around Ariko. "So, where's the rest of that Pocky you had?" he asked. She got a stick for him, she was about to get one for herself when he put it her mouth with his and bit til it reached around her lips.

"Hey, No raping!" Naruto said and hit Sasori. "It isn't raping if she likes it." he looked at Ariko, smirking, sexily. "Plus, don't you have Hinata or did she turn you down?" "She accepted, full heartedly! Now, don't rape my sister figure(s)." "And they are?" "Well, you were my brother figure but you're a girl so, Ariko, Sakura, Ino since she's not a bitch anymore, Ten Ten, Temari and... that's it." "Well, you should talk to Uchiha about that..." I glanced and saw he was trapping me between his arms and his buff chest. I blushed. "That's cause, he's my best friend and he needs it..." "Hyuuga?" Neji and Ten Ten were making out. "He's an ice cube so he needs it too." "Nara?" "Lazy ass needs to work more, a girlfriend should do him good." he grinned. "Haruno?" He saw Sai and Ino awkwardly talking. "He's the South Pole!" "And why the hell not me?" "Touching her butt, ripping her shirt when you knew she was a girl." "I needed to prove to you guys one way or another." "Touching her butt proves?" "Can we get off the butt issue we had 5 minutes ago?" she growled. "No, he groped you." Naruto said, sternly. "Hinata, has he kissed you yet?" Ariko turned to Hinata, she shook her head. Ariko smirked and walked behind Naruto, She jumped and kicked his head towards Hinata, whose lips covered by Naruto's. She stood up and grinned. "Perfect score!" she gave a victory sign. The two froze then Naruto's fingers went through her hair, Hinata's arms around his neck. " Finally." she sighed.

She then turned to us with a glint in her eyes. Her eyes turned red, "Kiss the girl." she sang the sentence and Sasuke tilted my chin. "Sasu...ke?" I said. He grunted. "I can't control my body..." I glanced at Ariko to find Sasori holding her in his arms... I then felt lips on mine. Brain melting down...

* * *

"Hn?" I grunted and looked up to see a blob of red. "Saso-kun?" I said. "Do you know how sexy that sounds?" he smirked, licking hips. I blinked, slightly slow...as the wheels in my brain turned. "Just put me down..." he put me on the bed. "Ariko... Are go gonna go to Konoha Academy again?" "I don't know... I'll be in your grade, if I do." "That's the point." he traced my lips. I glanced at his lips again, he licked them for the umpteenth time of the day. I bit my lip, unconsciously. He captured my lips and let his hands go through my black locks as I put my hands in his tousled red hair. Sadly, as humans we need oxygen so we stopped. "I've known you were different the day I saw you..." he said. "Sasori..." "As you grew up, I notice how weird your chest was and your curves you had when you wore those black tight shirts." his finger trailed down my waist. "Only a few more years..." "Only a few more years til...?" he smirked. "This will be mine." he kissed my lips. "Mine." he kissed my neck and I moaned a little at the sudden pleasure that shocked in my body. "Sasori..." I breathed out his name. He smirked, everywhere he kissed he would say 'Mine'.

* * *

I panted for air so did Naruto, I blushed realizing my first kiss was with Naruto. "I love you, Hinata." he whispered and hugged me, tightly. I felt safe and I cuddled closer to him. "I love you too, Naruto-kun. When I saw you, I felt my heart skip a beat... You're so confident, and willing. It inspired me to be a better heir," I smiled. He is my Sun, I am his Moon. "Thank you...so much, Hinata." we sat there together on the love seat, my eyes drooping then I fell asleep...

* * *

I talked to Sai... Sure, I found him cute when I saw him but I still love Kiba. We had a few laughs and I could see he was getting drowsy but did nothing... I was really enjoying him talking to me. "And I won with that dress." "Of course... you're gorgeous..." he fell on my lap. I blushed. He slept on my lap. "T-thank you...Sai-kun." I whispered his name to myself. I played with his black locks. Why does it feel like when I liked Sasuke... Calling myself Uchiha Ino... I smiled at the memory til I felt a slight fluttering in my heart.

* * *

I had no idea what came over me... I'm not sure what happened at first... Sure I like the girl but I hardly know anything about her except that she likes weapons, has the most beautiful deep brown eyes ever, and other stuff. But it was that weird voice... it was hypnotic. Then, I found myself wanting more of this girl... But would fate allow it? I'm supposed to be engaged to... that bitch... Ami Watanabe. I stopped. She blinked her innocent chocolate eyes. "Neji?" I was slightly surprised she didn't call me 'Neji-kun' as I wanted her to call me... "I-I'm sorry, if I did anything to disrespect you!" I stuttered a little. "You didn't..." she leaned on my shoulder. I felt a slight skip in my blood pressure. What the hell was wrong with me?

* * *

" Suzuku, never do that! You're too young!" I scolded my dog. "AKAMARU, How could you mate without my permission?" I could hear Kiba yelling at his dog too. "Would you two shut up?" I heard Ariko's voice... I slowly turned to see her crimson eyes. We gulped. "And you wonder why your dogs didn't listen to you in the first place..." Her eyes faded back to black. "Suzuku, Akamaru." She knelt as the two puppies went to her. "Show less affection... I know you've heard this millions of times but... Suzuku is not ready to have puppies... So, wait a while, please?" there was a slight tune in her voice. The dogs nodded. "Thank you!" she got up and got Suzuku some food. "Ariko, I thought you had a slight phobia of dogs?" "Big dogs... puppies are cute..." she said as she changed the channel since The Hills were playing. She changed it to some celebrity news.

* * *

I stopped kissing her after a minute... I was afraid of her punching me, but she was frozen. "Uchiha Sasuke!" she finally moved. " Chidori is going to do a photo shoot with... some models." One of the reporters said. We all looked at the screen. "Since when?" "Their manager Kakashi spoke with an anonymous person asking if Chidori can do a photo shoot with these girls named Asuna Haruki," it showed a blonde, "Sachiko Yurichi," bluette. "Haruka Karachi"purplette with lavender highlights. "Tenshi Machibi." Dark green haired person..."Tameka Saruko." And brunette. Ariko smirked. "He didn't even consult us!" Naruto yelled. "They're group names have not been identified yet but, the anonymous person will come out soon." We looked at Ariko. "Conference!" she was pushed away. They finally came back. "Ariko, weren't those girls just here?" Naruto asked and she nodded. " Asuna asked me about being there for her premiere on a movie the may appear in..." "That is?" "Why do you care?" she asked us. We shrugged. "Kakashi's gonna make us appear in a movie too so, if they're nice, we won't mind working with them again." I said. "Hn?" she rose her eyebrow, amused. "What?" "Nothing. Just a little inside joke." she smirked and went upstairs. Sometimes I question why is she just like me...

* * *

After shooing the boys away, sadly Sasuke wouldn't budge for a while til Ariko threatened to post on Chidori's fan sites, The whole band's baby pictures. "Hn." he got up. He stopped at the front door. "Say, our house was burnt down years ago... How exactly did you get those?" she shrugged. "It was in my suitcase... I probably was on a road trip back then." "Wait... You can solve a case in 30 minutes but to find the obvious reason of your last name eludes you." "I get serious headaches if I think about it..." Sasuke deadpanned. "Ariko Uchiha... does that sound familiar?" she held her head. "Not really... Did I forget to mention I was given a first name after that incident?" "Okay, now I see... Did you ever check the database on Uchihas?" "Dude... You don't even know..." she twitched. "What do you mean?" "Sasuke Uchiha, may I remind you that you were in a clan?" "Hn... so that's why..." "Plus, I don't even belong in a clan... I'm a regular person..." "Not really, You're in Year 12 and you're 16." "Anyway, get your ass out of here." she shooed him away. "Fine... but will you please show up for school?" "Uchiha Sasuke, get out of my property before I kick it out." "Please?" "That's 2 pleases... a record..." "Ariko..." "Fine, now leave." he smirked. "See you tomorrow, relative." she rolled her eyes. "Bye Uchiha." she closed the door.

"So, who's our manager?" "Rin..." A red head woman appeared. "Hello." she smiled. "Guys, meet Rin. She's a specialized manager. She was presumed dead in many eyes which is why many don't see her?" "How did you do so?" "Well, I have my sources... And when someone literally loses everything and runs away... it makes sense that a lot of people come to my house..." "...You and I really need to hang out more, I hardly know you anymore!" Ino shook her slightly. "Ino, I think you know me well more than most people." "Most! I should know you better than anyone!" she shook her harder. "Anyway, Ino, go revise with Rin, okay?" She nodded. "Okay, since my old friend that I know too well allowed us to go to model for them on Friday, but I want you at this location on Thursday." "Why?" "You'll sleepover here, early morning, Ino will take care of the attendance, We change your appearances and we go shopping." Ino squealed as Ariko lazily said. "Well, meet them after lunch." "Rin, I don't think you know your friend's clients too well." "What do you mean?" "Chidori was here." she smirked. "Well, have they met Asuna, Sachiko, Haruka, Tenshi and Tameka?" Rin smirked. "I guess not..."we smirked/smiled. "Okay, PJ are in the bedroom on the far left." "Why do you have Pjs?" "Because I need them to sleep with?" "No, like..." "Because, Piggy, loves to stay here." she put Ino in a headlock. "I wonder why?" "Duh, this house is still a mystery to me..." "Want the real tour?" "Yes..." "Wait..." Her watch beeped. "Sasuke's reached the gate..." We walked outside and walked to a spot. Suzuku and Suziko walked to us. "I was about to lock the gate..." "What gate?" we said. "Sarika Uchiha... she muttered and the whole place was a huge mansion. "H-how?" "Hn... it's like a virtual world..." "I thought you said you didn't know your name?" "It's only a cover..." "So, you're Sasuke and Itachi's sister." she chuckled. "I'm their cousin... My brother is Sai... He'll jump off an emotional cliff if he knew..." we gaped, all of us did.

After the long tour we got to our room, it was huge for 10 people to sleep in on King sized beds not squished up together. "Maybe, we should live here..." "I've thought about it many times." Ino said. "Well, I'm allowed to have Ino here, full custody but you guys... Well, Machibi-san, did give me a few legal documents," Ten Ten's ears perked. " Hyuuga gave me Neji, Hinata's and Hanabi's just in case... as a reward of doing something..." Hinata looked at her, "Ms. Haruno... gentle person, She hasn't met me fully but she also signed each one of you under the Hyuuga pact he gave me. It's supposed to be mailed to me by tomorrow..." she furrowed her brow. We just stared at her. "C-can I see those legal documents?" Ten Ten quivered slightly. She nodded. "I wanted to research on some other documents I got, tonight. So yeah, you can come." Sarika said. "The three baths are to the left. The closet is the farthest on the right." she left us. I went into the closet first and twitched. "Forehead?" Ino popped her head in and sparkled more than Edward Cullen(Gay,zombie...). The girls came in and gasped. "And I was wondering how were we gonna share a closet." she skipped further into the huge closet. It was the size of my room or bigger. "Ino, we can used them for tomorrow, we'll have to be different." Ino smirked. "Who do you think I am?" "Ah,yes, D-Piggy is back." "D-Piggy?" "Deceiving Piggy." she said and took some Pjs, a towel and undies. "I'll go in the first one!" she went to the bathroom. The shower turned on. "I'll go next..." Ten Ten went in quickly. "I should go too..." Temari got the last bathroom. Hinata and I just sat together thinking... "Saki... Do you believe that Konoha... might be the answer I was looking for?" "I don't know, Hina..." I knitted my brows together. "I was born here and knew nothing of it, I have my first love and kiss here... I don't think there was anything like that in Suna..." Maybe I was wrong when I step into to Konoha... Konoha has changed... "Saki?" "Yeah, Ten Ten already got out of the shower." I nodded and walked in with my clothes and such. I stripped and went into the shower. The cold water cooled my muscles. It's only been a day to be exact... And so much has changed. I felt my lips again. Why won't it leave my mind?

* * *

I felt a presence behind me. "Ten Ten.. you want to see those documents?" She nodded. I got the files on the tablet and passed it to her. It was only a few minutes til I heard a gasp. "Ten Ten?" I turned on my swivel chair. I saw a smile on her face. " Well, I guess I'm yours to take of..." she grinned at the will. I shook me head side to side. "But... It'll be like a chain effect..." "What do you mean?" "Ino's gonna automatically be in my custody, Then Hinata and the girls." "That's a long chain effect..." "But I will not take custody of Hanabi and Neji..." "Why?" "Because... Neji could be a heir if he wanted to and Hanabi could be a replacement... That's how it's been." She nodded. "Just wait tomorrow, everything will be sorted..." "Sarika...what exactly happened?" "To your mom?" "To you..." "Long story and It's sure not a bedtime story..." I narrowed my eyes to the ground. "I got time..." "No, you have school... I need to get the papers done and such so you can live in my house..." she nodded. "Thank you, but I have a request..." "Hn?"

* * *

"Sasuke?" "what?" I growled at my brother. "She is an Uchiha, isn't she?" I closed my eyes and leaned my head back on the couch. "Yes... but she denies it... She also calls Sai...Uchiha." I thought and thought but I just got a headache. "Why did we have to have a clan?" I groaned. "Don't you have a photo shoot and school tomorrow?" he asked. "...Can I skip til lunch?" "No." I groaned. "Fine." I got off the couch. "Night Sasuke." "Night." I reached the dark walls of my room. I stopped and stared at the picture of me and Sakura, 3 years ago. I touched my lips, that feeling never left my lips as Sakura's lips did. I also didn't know what Ariko did to make me kiss her... She had red eyes and sang. I pouted and fell on my bed. I felt something hard as I did so. I got up and saw the necklace she gave me.

**Flashback:**

"_Aruto?" I looked up at the guy. "Uchiha, it would be nice if you weren't being a crybaby in a park where fan girls could spot us any second, I would run and you will suffer..." he said, lazily. I scowled at him. "I lost many things today..." I said. "And the emo king returns." he joked and sat by me then got up. "Ow...Oh, yeah. You were looking for this?" He went in his back pocket and threw me the chain I looked for. I had lost it before I came here. I looked at the silver chain, it had an Uchiha symbol and a sakura petal. I traced my finger with it. "She's special?" "Who?" I woke up from my trance. "Sa-ku-ra Ha-ru-no." he teased. I blushed,insanely. "NO!" I yelled a bit too loud. "Tch! Baka!" he grabbed my hand as I gripped on the chain. The next few seconds surprised me. A horde of fan girls chased us. "Sasuke-sama, I want to have your babies!" "Aruto-sama, You can handle me anyway you want!" Surprisingly his hood remind well on his head. "Shut up, you whore!" he yelled. 1 down... 14,999 to go. "Ha! Aruto-sama called you a whore!" "Shut up bitch!" then Aruto's fan club fought. He sighed. "Always work." "Sasuke-sama, marry me!" Suddenly a hand was brought to my arm and mouth and pulled me in an alley. "Don't move..." I saw his eyes and he smelled of roses... Odd but I found it oddly pleasing. Holy... I'm turning gay! AHHHHHH! "Sasuke?" he waved his hand in front of me. "Oi, chicken butt, emo bastard!" he poked my forehead like Itachi would. "Hey!" I yelled. "Back to the land of the living I see..." He sat. I still question why I trust him... I know nothing of him... "Wow, you really like her." I looked in my hand, the chain was perfectly intact but my hand bleed from the sharp sakura charm. "So, did you kiss her yet?" he smirked as I blushed. "Idiot!" "Dude if you love her, why did you do what you did?" I looked back at Karin's proposal... 'Get Haruno Sakura to be your girlfriend and we'll plan the ultimate prank!' 'No way!' 'Would you do it for me?' 'HELL NO!' 'For your brother?' '...What's the plan?' I fell into her trap, unknowingly. "Well, we learnt a valuable lesson." "Huh?" "You learnt to finally trust people that aren't slutty dirty little hamsters and I learned where my other friend has his plans." Aruto got up. I followed him. "Yo, Hyuuga, Nara, Namikaze." They looked at me. We all had regret in our eyes._

**Reality:**

I felt my eye lids get heavy. I held in in my hand and slept,peacefully. It has been a while since I felt this peaceful.

* * *

MSS:Long chappie...

Sasu: Long flashback...

Saku:Is Ariko you?

MSS: No... OC.

Hina: Thank you, Aki-chan!

MSS: No probs!

Saku: They storyline is getting complicated.

MSS: Many questions will be answered in due time my friends, in due time.

Hina: We hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
